Q? PART 1
by JanewayPIAlpha110
Summary: Q comes to Kathryn in distressed state. But what will come of it...? - The first of a three part story.


Kathryn Janeway woke up groggily to the sound of the red alert siren. She was soon up and back in her uniform, though her shoulder length hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and had been quickly brushed so at least she looked half decent, especially as she had no make up on either.

"Report!" She barked as she stepped out of the turbo lift and onto the bridge where the Delta shift crew were hard at work, "Its 0300 in the morning this had better be important." She said her tone calming slightly as she yawned.

"We've got an intruder alert in your ready room and its Q." Chakotay looked up from her command chair and raised an eyebrow

"I'm in your ready room Kathy!" Came an hyper active voice from over the comm system. Chakotay just looked at Kathryn and they shared a knowing glance before she turned and headed for her ready room doors.

When she walked in Q was sat behind her desk with his long legs stretched over the desk itself and grinning like an idiot.

"Have you missed me Kathy?" He asked his eyes glowing with mischief.

"Of course I have Q." Kathryn said sarcasm lacing her tired voice, "Its 0300 in the morning and you had better have a good reason for coming especially at this time in the morning!"

"Do I really have to have a reason to visit my Kathy?" He asked putting on a silly accent to try to amuse a tired Kathryn but it wasn't working.

"Either give me a good reason or get the hell off my ship." She demanded getting a little edgy from the lack of sleep, she walked up to her ready rooms replicator now and ordered her usual black coffee.

"I have actually got a reason." The smile fell off of his face now and he looked at her seriously and he stood up rounding the desk and joining her on the sofa and turning to sit so her was looking her directly in the eye, "One of the Q has gone on a rampage, turned evil if you want to put it that way."

"And what has this got to do with us?" She asked raising an eyebrow whilst cradling the mug of coffee she held, she looked down to the mug and took a long drink from it before looking back at Q her expression had now turned serious too.

"And he has a personal grudge against me. I've just come from the Q Continuum where we had the row." His face fell into an unhappy expression now, but there was a hint of guilt, "And he said he would do anything to destroy the things and people who I adore so deeply."

"And still I have to ask Q what does this have to do with me or this ship?" She asked before finished the coffee off and taking it to the recycler before sitting back down and facing him again.

"I adore you and your crew deeply Kathy. You especially. And I don't want to see you or any of them getting hurt." Q looked down at his lap now as if to afraid to look at the woman he was talking to. Kathryn placed a hand on Q's arm and squeezed it gently, making him look up again at her now. She had kind of guessed that something was wrong when he came not dressed in a Star Fleet uniform with enough pips to rank him the same as her.

"We will be fine Q don't you worry." She smiled soothingly at him hoping to try to make him feel a little better. "We've faced all sorts of aliens in the Delta Quadrant so we will do our best to keep this Q away. Is he going to go anywhere near Captain Picard? Or is it just certain things?" She asked her voice soft now.

"It's mainly YOU that he wants Kathy. And I can't let him do that." Q looked her in the eye again his anger rising, "He said that he would take you from me and either have you as a lover or kill you." He stood up now and started to pace, "He could come at any point in time, but he will probably come here soon."

"Q, I will be fine." She stood up and grabbed his shoulders to stop him from pacing, "I won't let him get to me and I don't think you or any of my crew will allow that either."

"You don't understand Kathy." Q said wriggling out of her grasp and going to sit on the sofa again, Kathryn went back up with him and placed a supporting hand on his knee. He looked up once again but this time he had tears of anger threatening to brim over his eyelids, "I'm in love with you and I can't let anything happen to you, I just want to protect you.

Kathryn was taken aback not just by Q showing a softer side to himself but by his declaration of his love for her, and she didn't know what to say, "I don't know what to say Q." Her voice sounded surprised but her expression was still on the serious matter of the Q that might want to kill her. "I didn't think Q's were allowed to go with mortals?" She asked inquisitively.

"They have made an exception for me and I'm guessing that's why this Q has a grudge on me." He looked distressed now and agitated at the same time the two emotions fighting a war on his features.

"Let me go and get some sleep and you go back to the Continuum, and we'll talk tomorrow okay? Lets say 1100 hours?" She smiled but hoped for him to agree to this because she was tired and needed some decent sleep. He nodded silently and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a flash of bright white light.

As Kathryn entered her darkened quarters she felt like something was wrong but couldn't place her finger on it so she decided to go and put on her night-gown and go back to bed for some well-earned rest. But she was right that something was wrong someone was watching her, it was the Q that Q had warned her about and he watched as she climbed into her bed before appearing silently next to her bead after she had fallen asleep.

He waited a while before going around to the other side of her bed so her could see her face and crouching down in front of her so he could tap her on the shoulder to wake her up, "Kathryn. Oh Kathryn wake up." He kept his voice soft as he saw her eyes flicker open. It took her a moment to realise that someone was watching her and when she did she sat bolt upright, wrapping her covers around herself and reaching for her comm badge which was sat on her bedside table.

"I've disabled that." He said chuckling softly and reaching out and grabbing it just before Kathryn could reach it, "So you don't need it do you?"

"Are you the Q that I have been warned about?" She asked trying not to let her fear show though on her face.

He chuckled before looking at her again and speaking, "I guess it is." He said snapping his fingers and making Kathryn's covers vanish in a white flash of light, "And he isn't going to have you any more." He kept his gaze fixed on Kathryn's body with lust filled eyes as he stood up and got onto the bed grabbing her writs and pinning her to the bed placing his face so close to hers that she could feel his heavy breathing on her face. "Your mine Kathryn Janeway." He grinned at her before placing a forceful kiss on her lips, his grip on her wrists getting tighter.

"Leave me alone!" Kathryn growled at him and using all of her strength to push him off of her as his hands were gripping her wrists that tightly that she would have bruises after he let go.

"I will be back for you later." He grinned again before leaving in a flash of white light.

The next day Kathryn was sat in her ready room her hair neat and her make up on, thinking about what had happened after she went back to her quarters earlier that morning because it had been 0405 before she had gotten back there. Then Q appeared in the corner of her ready room in the usual flash of light and came rushing straight to her desk. She didn't even notice that he was there until her spoke to her which made her jump.

"Kathy I heard what happened last night. Are you okay?" He asked his voice was the sound of pure worry and anguish.

"I'm fine Q."She said not looking up at him just staring straight ahead clinging to her coffee mug, only looking down at it when she took a drink from it when she did she kept her eyes on it not averting her gaze from its dark brown depths.

"You obviously aren't Kathy and I would like to try to make you feel better." He went round to the other side of her desk and picked her up, o which she gave no objection, and he carried her over to the sofa. He then took the coffee mug out of her hands and placed that on the table, "Kathy let me make you feel better."

She looked up at him now her face emotionless, she met his eyes for a moment as he lent in and started to kiss her gently. She just sat there at first but soon relaxed into it and had wrapped an arm around his neck.

After the kiss started to develop she pulled back quickly, "I can't do this." She said shaking her head and turning the other way tears brimming over her eyelids.

"It's okay Kathy." This time it was Q's turn to comfort her as she let her tears out. He turned her back to face him and she lent into him resting her head on his chest. Q wrapped his arm around her and placed a hand on her back rubbing up and down it soothingly, "Just let it out."

She soon composed herself and stood up and replicating a tissue to wipe her eyes on, "I'm fine now, thank you Q." She smiled at him and went back to her desk, sitting behind it and reading the PADD Tuvok had given her on the daily security report.

"We need to think of a way to protect you from him coming to you like that." Q said sitting on the edge of her desk and looking at the wall.

"He's Q what can you do? I'll deal with what I have to deal with." She said, her eyes not averting from the PADD she was reading.

A moment later her comm badge chirped, "Chakotay to the Captain."

"Go ahead Commander." She said tapping her comm badge so she could communicate with her first officer.

"You have a visitor in transporter room 2." He said waiting for her reply.

"I'm on my way." She said ending the communication by tapping her badge again, "Q you aren't coming with me before you say anything.

When she reached the transporter room she walked in with her hands clasped behind her back. When she saw who had just been transported onto the ship she took in a sharp but silent breath before speaking to him in a calm tone of voice, "Welcome on board the Star Ship Voyager." She said plastering a fake smile on her face, "Please come this way." She said leading the guest out of the transporter room.

When they reached her ready room she started on him, "What the hell were you thinking last night?" She growled at him giving the Q the best death glare she could muster.

"Doing what I wanted with you. So that Q can't have you." He grinned and stepped toward her, "I think I might start where I left off."

"No. No you won't." She said stepping back when he stepped forward, "And what if I don't want either of you?"

"It doesn't matter what you want." He said continuing to back her up, "This is between me and Q."

"It does matter what I think!" She retorted, that was it she was now backed up against a bulkhead.

He grabbed her wrists as tightly as he had them last night so that she couldn't reach to tap her comm badge and call for security. He then lent in and kissed her forcefully again before letting go of one of her hands so that he could pull her badge from her uniform and toss it across the room. His knees then went in between her legs so that he could separate them and explore her body with his hands. She kept struggling through all of this but she couldn't fight his immense strength.

A few minutes later Q appeared in a flash of bright light, come back to talk to Kathryn again about her protection. When he saw that the other Q had her pinned up against the bulkheads he rushed over to them but Q had noticed and had snapped his fingers making him and Kathryn vanish and enter an empty set of quarters down towards the bottom of Voyagers crew quarters. Where he continued to assault her and explore her body with his hands and fingers.

Meanwhile Q still stood in Kathryn's now empty ready room thinking about where he would have taken Kathryn, "Kathy where has he taken you?" He said to himself before walking out onto the bridge where Chakotay turned to look at him from his chair.

"Where's the Captain?" He asked in a calm tone of voice as he looked out of the view screen before looking at Q again.

"Q has got her. And I don't know where he has taken her." Q started to let his worry show on his face as he spoke to Voyagers First Officer.

"Tuvok, scan the ship for the Captain's comm badge." He said looking over at the Lieutenant on tactical.

"As Tuvok began to scan Q butt in, " You won't be able to find her that way, if she's on the ship that is." He said holding up Kathryn's comm badge for the whole bridge crew to see.

"I will scan for the Captains bio signs." Tuvok said starting the scan and then looking back at the Commander.

"Okay." He said rubbing the tattoo above his left brow starting to get slightly agitated. Q stood there waiting in anticipation too, in fact the whole bridge crew had fallen quiet and was waiting to see if their Captain was still on the ship.

"The Captain is on Deck 5 Section 36." Tuvok stated looking over at the Commander and not once looking at Q.

"Right." Chakotay said tapping his comm badge, "Security to Deck 5 Section 36." He then tapped it again and looked at Tuvok nodding his approval for him to go with his security detail.

"Get... Off... Me..." Kathryn said fading as he administered a strong sedative, enough to harm her as well as sedate her. It would have her in a coma for a few weeks at least. Just then Tuvok came in through the door pointing a phaser at the Q who was about to start stripping Kathryn.

"Step away from the Captain." Tuvok said his Vulcan calmness and expressionlessness face showing enough to make the Q back off even though the phasers wouldn't hurt him.

"I will be back for her. And next time you won't stop me from having her... She will be mine and you can tell that Q upon your bridge that. Oh I do know that he's here and that he has a crush on that there." He looked to Kathryn as he said the last part before snapping his fingers and vanishing in the unmistakable Q way.

They soon had the comatose Kathryn transported to Kathryn, thinking that she was only sedated. Tuvok brought the Doctor online as soon as he and Kathryn had materialized in sickbay, "Computer, activate EMH program." He said as he very easily lifted Kathryn onto a biobed.

"State the nature of the..." He didn't finish before he saw Kathryn laying on a biobed unconscious, "What happened to her?" He asked as he started to rush around and treat the Captain.

"Q tried to rape her." Tuvok stated stepping out of the way so that the Doctor could work without him in the way.

"The Q we know? That-" He didn't finish as Tuvok cut him off.

"No it was a different Q. Though the Q we know is a part of this."

"I'd have guessed he was that devious scheming..." He stopped himself from going any further, "I need to concentrate. Please could you leave Mr. Tuvok? I will report to the Commander when I have news on her condition." Tuvok nodded at him and left sickbay to go back to the bridge and report to Chakotay and Q on what had happened.

"EMH to Commander Chakotay." The holographic Doctor tapped his comm badge to talk to Chakotay, looking back at Kathryn whilst he waited for him to respond.

"Go ahead Doctor." Chakotay replied moments later, "How is she? The crew have been wondering for the past 3 hours how she is."

"It is not looking to good, I suggest that YOU come down to sickbay. No Q." He said not taking his eyes off of Kathryn.

"On my way." He looked at Q making sure he stayed on the bridge when he went down to sickbay. He entered the turbo lift gripping his hands in front of him nervously, "Deck 6." He was soon out of the turbo lift and on his was into sickbay in minutes, "What is it Doctor? Is she going to be okay?" He said his voice laced with the nerves that he was feeling.

"She is in a comatose state and I don't know whether if she will come out of it or not." He watched as Chakotay rushed over to Kathryn's side and took her one of hands gently in both of his.

"Damn it Kathryn, you get me every time." He smiled as tears brimmed over his eyelids and he started to sob softly. That was when Q appeared, looked over at Chakotay to see him crying and then looked the Doctor seriously in the eyes, he was starting to fill up to as he waited for an explanation. The Doctor repeated what he had told Chakotay and that made Q's tears brim over his eyelids too as he went and took Kathryn's other hand. Sharing a silent understanding smile with the man her used to resent.

The Doctor approached behind Chakotay and coughed to get their attention, "IF she comes out of this. She will need help with her emotions because it will have been a horrible experience for her and she will need help to over come that." They both nodded at this, but Chakotay left, so that Q could have some time alone with Kathryn, because everyone knew now how he felt about Voyager's Captain.

Throughout the time Kathryn was comatose every member of the crew had visited her and sickbay was becoming littered with gifts from her loyal crew. The day she woke Q was sat with her holding her hand.

"Doctor." He called to the EMH who was sat in his office going through the crew's annual physical results, "She's waking up." He couldn't help but let a little smile creep onto his face in the hope that his Kathryn would be waking up soon. The Doctor was out of his office like a shot and scanning Kathryn with a medical tricorder and smiling a little himself.

"She is indeed waking up and she will be fine in about 3 hours time." He smiled and turned to go back into his office, "I'll let you be the first person she sees when she wakes up fully."

"Kathryn?" Q smiled at her as her eyes started to open and her squeezed her hand gently to try to pull her into consciousness.

"Q...?" She turned her head weakly to look at the man sat next to her squeezing her hand.

"Your going to be fine Kathy." He said as tears started to fall down his cheeks now as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"You... Didn't leave... The ship...?" Her voice sounded as tired as she looked.

"No honey I didn't, I stayed here just for you." He smiled at her and nodded as he spoke. She did her best to smile now as she fell back to sleep, her chest rising now as it should when she was asleep.

10 months later Kathryn had recovered and was sat in her command chair watching a transmission from the Doctor when Voyager was hailed, "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager." Kathryn was back on her feet and happy once again after 3 weeks of Q helping her through her emotions, and to her delight she was back doing what she loved doing best... Commanding Voyager and they had been hailed by a small ship.

"And I am Thaal of the shuttle craft Thrios." The small humanoid male on the view screen introduced himself warmly, "I would like to ask if... Because you have a big ship and all... If you could spare some medical supplies and food? I have two other passengers who are ill and hungry."

"I'll have some transported over to your ship." Kathryn smiled warmly as she cut the transmission, how she loved this job.

An hour or two later she was in her ready room reading though one of the reports that had been left on her desk that had been left for her to read after the transport of the supplies to the smaller ship, when Q chimed to come in, "Come in." She said after taking a drink of coffee. When she saw Q had walked in quietly with their newborn baby daughter in his arms. She immediately put her coffee and the PADD down and walking round to Q who handed the child over, "How's my little Alyssa?" She smiled widely at he child who snuggled tiredly into her and was soon asleep in her Mothers arms.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please leave a review if you would like this story continuing. :)**


End file.
